Pretty Little Girl With A Bow In Her Hair
by Jeca123
Summary: Edward is a solider going to fight in Vietnam, Bella works at a Cafe, Edward needs someone and its love at first sight. M for Language & possible lemons.


**Authors Note**

**Well I hope this fic gets a better reception than my first twilight fic. It was inspired by a song but I was wondering if anyone could guess. I love it when you get a ****sudden inspiration to write. They don't come very often but when they do I can write so quickly that my friend****anaiarenata**** said I would get keyboard burn. **

**Thanks anaiarenata for Betaing this for me, Love you muchly :P x**

__________________________________________________________________________________ _

_My Dearest Bella,_

_I know we have not known each other for very long. But when I saw you stood in front of my table I felt like everything was going to be ok. And when you gave me that cup of coffee I felt the electricity flow between us. You looked so cute with that bow in your hair I couldn't keep my eyes off you. I'm in California at the moment; they are training us up for the front line. Every time I'm scared I close my eyes and I see your pretty smile. It helps me through these tough times, the thought of seeing you again. I'm so glad I found you that day and when we sat on the pier and you told me you didn't have a boyfriend I was the happiest man in the world. I was so nervous asking you if I could send you a letter but I couldn't go to war without knowing you would be ok with me sending you them. I know I can make it through all of this; I will come home to you my dear Bella. Before I met you all I ever wanted to do was go to Vietnam and fight, but when I met you that all changed, I still wanted to fight, but it became more personal, I felt like I was fighting for you, to keep you safe, that's all that mattered to me. I'm sorry if I'm coming on a little strong, and I know I'm only just 18 but I have never felt this way before, you make everything seem brighter and you give me hope._

_I know I sound like a right sap in this letter but I think I love you. _

_My heart is yours forever_

_Edward._

_x_

That was the first letter I received from Edward Cullen. I first saw him when he was sat outside the cafe and the bus stop. I couldn't help thinking how hot he looked in his Army uniform. I watched him check out the timetable again. He looked from his watch to the timetable and back again. He better not be going to Seattle. There are only two buses that go there, one at 6 in the morning, and one at 6 in the evening. It was now 10am. His facial expressions signalled to me that he was indeed going to Seattle, his eyes opened wide and his shoulders slumped. Picking up his duffle bag he made his way into the cafe and sat down in one of the booths. One of the other waitresses, Lauren, had noticed him as well, and began making her way over to him. Lauren was the bitch of Forks; she slept with every guy, regardless of who they were currently seeing. Not that I'm bitter about her fucking my man or anything. Ha ha, even her own mother is ashamed of her. She hides it well of course, she makes out her precious little princess is a virtuous and sweet young lady. It makes me want to gag.

Anyway, I'm not going to let her have him; I had this feeling though that even if she threw herself at him, he would refuse her. He looked like a gentleman. His hands were placed on the table, and in them were his dog tags. The chain was coiled around his fingers; he was just staring at them. I made my way over to him at a quicker pace. Lauren saw me out of the corner of her eye and sped up a little bit. I matched her speed. But she was still ahead of me. Then by some sort of divine intervention a couple at one of the other tables pulled out on their chairs very quickly causing Lauren to fall directly into the man's lap. The girl recognised Lauren from High School and knew her reputation. She shoved Lauren off her man's lap and she landed with a thud on the floor. I almost wet myself laughing. Slowing my pace down a little I stepped over her and continued on to see the gorgeous customer.

When I got there he turned around and looked at me, his emerald green eyes looked straight into my chocolate brown ones. It was like they were searching for something. Our eyes locked for what seemed like eternity. Realising that we had been staring into each other's eyes for a while, he broke our gaze and looked down at his dog tags. This was slightly embarrassing, but I did want to talk to him, so I smiled at him as the colour rushed to my cheeks. His shyness vanished and he asked me to sit with him. His eyes were filled with sadness and he needed someone. But I was working, Lauren would tell the manager Jessica, who was just as bitchy, and I would be fired. So I told him I was off in an hour and I knew somewhere we could go and talk. His eyes lit up and sparkled.

So for an hour he sat watching me as I cleared up the tables, took peoples orders and brought them their food and drink. I finished my shift the minute the clock struck 12. I got changed out of my uniform and made my way over to his table. He smiled brightly at me and held out his arm. We walked down the road, not really talking about anything in particular but it was so much fun, I could feel the electricity flowing between us as we walked.

I was taking him to the pier. I loved it there, it was so peaceful. We sat down on the edge next to each other. He spoke first, and all he said was, "I bet you gotta boyfriend, but I don't care," I burst out laughing. No way did I have a boyfriend. No one would be interested in me in a million years, so why bother? I told him this and he looked at me, a hint of sorrow in his eyes. He told me I was beautiful, and for some reason he made me believe it.

We talked for hours. I realised how scared he actually was of going to Vietnam. All the boys from my year had just gone off to fight, some of them wanted it more than others, but they all went nonetheless. He was talking about his friends and how they were all meeting up in Seattle. Ha, I thought. I was right! All his friends had family and friends but his friends where all fighting with him, and his parents died when he was a little kid. He had no-one. He asked me if I minded him writing to me while he was away. People would have thought I was crazy, I had just met this boy, and had just agreed to let him write to me while he was fighting. Soldiers wrote letters to their wives and girlfriends while they were away, but there was something inside both of us that connected. He had to write to me, he had no-one else and I wanted him to. So I agreed. That was the moment I fell in love with Edward Cullen.

**Have you guessed yet?? I don't think it is that hard because there are lots of quotes in this fic from the song, Review or send me a PM with any guesses you have? Love Jeca x**


End file.
